Dicing with Death Episode 150
] ]] Malcifer Recap Day 20 Malcifer Winter heads to breakfast and sees a woman in his parlour, reading a book, while she eats one of Tomas's tomatoes. Grace says she works for Kel William Courville, she is there with the young Squire Sam. They arrived a few days ago and wonder where their master is, he was away hunting. Malcifer explains that he was executed for murder and dismembering the Blacksmith. Malcifer says he will take them down to the graveyard shortly. Malcifer goes to find Lord Rosegrove and asks for the late Knight's belongings. Malcifer gets the shield and battle axe. Lord Rosegrove also mentions that Sheriff Fredi arrested 2 people and they need to be judged. Malcifer returns to the emissary and the squire with the belongings. Emissary Grace says that Kel William Courville was the head of an important house. Lady Courville is the new head of the house. Malcifer head into town. The villagers watch with interest as they enter the church to get to the graveyard. Emissary Grace will head home to get a funeral procession, but says a Petty Lord like Malcifer Winter shouldn't have executed Malcifer then goes to talk with Sheriff Fredi. Carrie the homeless is in the stockades for theft of 4 chickens for the Bones Family Farm. Carrie says she was hungry. Malcifer says he will pay the debt. Sheriff Fredi then says that a working girl named Crimson was in the tavern soliciting. Sheriff Fredi arrested Crimson for corrupting the character of the village. Malcifer questions Crimson, she says she was Pinespur as the Sheriff unlocked her restraints. Crimson is let free is she causes no more trouble in the town. Sheriff Fredi pays Crimson for services rendered. Malcifer takes Carrie with him up to the estate house. He gives Carrie 4 chickens to give to the Bones Family Farm, then tells her to come back and report to Lord Rosegrove for jobs. Malcifer sees Cleric Tharin in the parlour drawing up plans for his rectory. Malcifer waits for Tharin to leave to head down to the church to inspect the building site, before heading to his underground laboratory. His undead are exactly as he left them. In Great Grandmother Clarice's journal it mentions that people who were fighters in life can become stronger skeletons. Malcifer inspects his undead and 3 meet the criteria. The spell requires a medium sized animal sacrifice. Malcifer orders some pigs from Tomas and sacrifices them. The glow of the eyes change to yellow. It costs Malcifer 3 years of his life. It is late afternoon by the time Malcifer is finished. Malcifer takes dinner with Tharin. Tharin says his plans for the rectory. Malcifer mentions the drama with the Courvilles. Tharin mentions that he heard strange noises coming from Big Jimmy's house. Malcifer reuturns to his cellar and disguises the 3 warrior skeletons and orders them to collect the remains of the undead from Jacksonville, but to avoid attacking people, and return them to the dead orchards. Day 21 Tomas gives Malcifer news that Carrie hasn't returned. Malcifer finds Lord Rosegrove and asks him to investigate. Malcifer recasts his Spirit Armor. Lord Rosegrove and Sheriff Fredi return to the manor house, saying that Carrie is gone. Malcifer returns to the village with Sheriff Fredi. They gather a crowd and Sheriff Fredi gives the command that Carrie be captured if found. Malcifer then heads north-east of the village to Lilith's Hut. She isn't home so Malcifer lets himself in. There is a cat on the bed. Malcifer looks around the hut. He finds her herbalist supplies and work and finds nothing unusual so leaves. Malcifer visits Big Jimmy's House. Big Jimmy is sewing things together on his porch when Malcifer arrives. Malcifer mentions that Tharin heard noises, and Big Jimmy apologises, saying that it is hard to keep Janet quiet. Malcifer tells him to be more careful. Malcifer before leaving, watches the rectory be constructed by many people. Over dinner Malcifer and Tharin talk about how the town hasn't had a priest in a very long time. Malcifer admits that the last priest, who was before his time, was a worshiper. Tharin will do his best to spread the world of the "new" Gods to the village. Day 22 Malcifer is woken at the crack of dawn at a knock at his door by Lord Rosegrove. Sheriff Fredi is outside with a shacked Carrie, she was caught at another farm with more chickens, pucking them. Carrie says she sold the other chickens to Edgar the Lumberjack. Malcifer takes custody of Carrie dismisses Sheriff Fredi. Carrie is dragged into the parlour, then Malcifer heats his branding iron. He says this will be her punishment, but she has to accept this. Malcifer brands her forearm with the mark of servitude. Carrie collapses into a comfy chair. Malcifer orders Tomas to take care of her. Tharin outside the room asks to lecture the Chicken thief as a Cleric of Astair. Malcifer agrees, and leaves them to it. Malcifer heads into the Blumwood to search for his missing 3 Skeleton Warriors on Medium Warhorse No. 1. Malcifer runs into Lilith at sunset. He warns her about the noises that zombie Janet is making and asks if Lilith can find a solution. Malcifer stays out in the woods and runs into a hunter, Malcifer suspects he is a poacher. The hunter claims he was hunting outside his lands, but the deer ran into it. Malcifer asks what village the hunter is from. The hunter refuses to answer and draws his sword to attack. Malcifer has Medium Warhorse No. 1 kick the hunter. After exchanging blows, the Hunter goes to flee. Malcifer gives chase and kills him. Malcifer puts the deer and hunter on his horse and takes them back to manor house. The hunter is turned into a zombie, costing Malcifer a year of his life. Day 23 Lilith removes the lungs from the zombie Janet so she won't make noises. Carrie is given a room in the servants quarters and given duties to watch over the animals on the estate. Malcifer does research. Malcifer goes out to search for his skeletons again and doesn't see them. He returns back home in early morning. Day 25 It is early afternoon when Malcifer is informed that 2 Courville spears (1 knight, 8 troops per spear) are marching on Winter's Reach and will arrive soon. Malcifer sends Lilith to make Cleric Tharin fall asleep with some special tea. Malcifer then gets out his 12 zombies and 8 skeletons out of storage and into ambush behind the bushes, then waits on the road to meet with the Courvilles. The Courville are here for Kel William Courville and for Justice against Malcifer, saying he has no right to execute anyone as not the Countess or the Queen. Malcifer claims to have the right on Winter Land, turns around and heads behind the undead ambush line as the Courville give chase. Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Malcifer Winter Episodes